SECONDE CHANCE
by Pink.City
Summary: Ou comment Brian profite d'une occasion en or pour récupérer Justin après leur rupture.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de cette fictions ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété des auteurs de la série

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Justin avait quitté Brian, pour se jeter avec l'énergie du désespoir dans cette relation « so romantic » avec le violoniste Ethan Gold.

Brian avait beau avoir prédit depuis le début que sa liaison avec Justin n'était pas faite pour durer, que chacun serait libre de rompre quand il serait lassé. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas, à ce que ce fut le petit ange qui donne le clap de fin.

Mais, on est pas malheureux quand on s'appelle Brian Kinney, .On encaisse en silence, on baise tout ce qui se présente ,et on se dit que ça va passer, comme le reste.

La première semaine, on croit qu'on a trop de choses à faire pour penser à l'absence.

La 2ème semaine, on décide que se réveiller seul a du bon.

La 3ème semaine, on accepte de pleurer sous la douche, ça ne se voit pas.

La 4ème, on paie une pétasse blonde, dont on refuse de voir le visage.

Et un matin, on se retrouve à prendre le petit déjeuner au Liberty Dinner avec au moins, la certitude de le voir quelques instants.

« un café, des œufs et des toasts ? C'est dans tes compétences ce matin » ? oui, le ton sarcastique, ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Justin se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour passer la commande , laissant Brian seul, devant le journal du jour.

Avant même que Brian eut le temps de se plaindre de la lenteur du service, il que quelquechose n'allait pas dans la démarche de Justin, qui avançait en se tenant aux tables, avant s'écrouler sur le sol du diner.

« Justin ! » s'écria-t-il en se précipitant sur lui.

« Justin répond-moi ? Tu m'entends ? ». le jeune homme , les yeux mi clos, ne semblait pas l'entendre ;

Brian, à genoux devant lui, maintenait sa tête contre son torse, appuyant sa main sur son front »

« Brian, je ne vois plus rien. Je ne te vois pas. » .Les mots étaient paniqués, projetés dans un souffle anxieux. Justin cherchait la main de Brian, qui s'empressa de saisir les doigts tendus.

« calme toi, ce n'est rien , ça va aller, tu as fais une petite chute, les secours arrivent. Respire, ne bouge pas ».

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ces putains de secours. Brian était au bord de l'implosion, il lui semblait soudain revenir un an en arrière ,Justin semi inconscient dans les bras, il était replongé dans ce parking sombre, ce soir de bal de , c'était impossible !

« je viens avec lui ». l'ambulancier laissa entrer Brian à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Justin qui à présent gémissait de douleur.

« je vais mourir, Brian, je vais mourir »

« NON, accroche toi, on va à l'hôpital, là, ils vont te faire des examens, tout va bien se passer. »

La voix de Brian essayait de se montrer rassurante, mais il peinait à y parvenir. Il caressait la joue de Justin, se foutait totalement du regard du secouriste, assis en face de lui.

Justin fut immédiatement pris en charge au service Neurologique, Brian avait signalé que son dossier médical était déjà l'hôpital et avait expliqué ses antécéé seul dans le couloir des urgences tandis que Justin était emporté au scan, il saisit son portable pour appeler Jennifer.

Celle -ci arriva 20 minutes plus tard, dans un état d'angoisse tel, que Brian la prit dans ses bras.

« ça va aller, ils sont entrain de lui faire tous les examens, ».

« Brian je ne veux pa revivre ça ».Jennifer s'effondrait dans ses bras.

« personne ne veut revivre ça » Murmura-t-il ,

« je vais vous chercher un thé, asseyez vous ».

Le temps écoulé leur sembla interminable, avant que la porte s'ouvre enfin sur le Neurologue .

Jennifer et Brian se levèrent en même temps.

« je suis sa mère »

« madame, votre fils a un vilain caillot qui se ballade à ce niveau là (le medecin montrait avec son stylo une zone sombre ) ce qui provoque ce trouble de la vue et ces violents maux de tête. Nous appelons cela une trombophlébite. Dans son cas,il semble inutile d'opérer, nous allons le traiter à l'héparine. Ceci-dit, nous allons commencer par provoquer un léger coma, ce sera plus confortable pour lui.

« un coma ? » Brian réagit violemment à ce mot.

« oui monsieur, c'est thérapeutique, ce n'est que pour le soulager le temps que l'héparine fasse son effet » rassura le médecin.

« on peut le voir avant ? » demanda Jennifer

« oui bien sûr, allez y »

Justin était inerte sur ce lit , le nez pincé par la douleur, déchirant de vulnérabilité.

« chéri, le médecin va t'endormir, pour que tu n'aies plus mal, et ensuite, on va te donner un médicament pour faire partir le caillot qui te fait souffrir. » Jennifer expliquait doucement à son fils, ce qu'il allait se passer.

« maman ? Je ne te vois pas ! Ou est Brian ?» murmurait le garçon faiblement.

« je suis là Justin, » Brian posait sa main sur son bras.

Puis, il fallut laisser les infirmières installer le goutte à goutte, et se résoudre à voir Justin de nouveau plongé dans un sommeil profond;

Brian le regardait dormir, à travers la fenêtre du corridor un café à la main. ».

Jennifer vint se poster à coté de lui

« Brian, vous ne lui, avez jamais dit ? »

« quoi ? »

« que vous aviez passé toutes vos nuits à le veiller après son agression »

« vous non plus, Madame Taylor,, vous ne lui avez pas me trompe ? » Brian la regardait en souriant.

« c'est vrai Brian, mais aujourd'hui, peut-être que vous, vous devriez le faire. Il vous entend vous savez, je suis certaine qu'il peut vous entendre. Dites lui. »,

« on enterre la hache de guerre madame Taylor ? » demanda Brian.

« Jennifer, je m'appelle Jennifer. Écoutez Brian, je fais confiance à mon fils, il vous aime, et je pense qu'il a de très bonnes raisons pour cela, et j'en connais déjà certaines. Alors, allez-y, allez lui parler, moi, je vais prévenir Ethan »

« c'est obligé, ça ? » maugréât Brian

« Brian.. » sourit Jennifer.

Brian était très impressionné, voir tous ces tuyaux dans les bras de Justin ces machines ces bruits. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait le toucher ou pas. Il était tétanisé. Il s'assit cependant tout près de lui, rapprochant son siège pour se retrouver à murmurer à son oreille :

« Justin , mon ange, accroche toi, ça a marché une fois, ça va aussi marcher cette fois ci, et si il faut rester des mois, je resterai des mois. Accroche-toi. », les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans pré fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et le rejoint de l'autre coté du lit.

L'infirmière en chef entra dans la chambre un dossier à la main. Demandant sur quelle assurance imputer les frais d'hospitalisation de Justin. En un instant, Brian comprit la situation, Jennifer fraîchement divorcée, traversait une période financière très difficile elle avait pu garder Molly sur son assurance, mais Justin ….

« Donnez ! » ordonna Brian dans un geste en direction des documents.

« Brian.. » objecta faiblement Jennifer

« c'est bon, je peux le faire. » .Quand Brian Kinney décidait quelque chose, il était inutile de se mettre en travers de son chemin et pour une fois, Jennifer n'en fut pas mécontente !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, puis, la tête de Ethan apparu sur le seuil.

L'infirmière déclara « pas plus de 2 personnes » .Jennifer par une demande muette, suggéra à Brian de sortir. Celui ci s'exécuta, non sans toiser son rival au passage : « tas vu, à force de d'entendre massacrer ton violon, ta muse a préféré le coma ! » .Ethan crispa les mâchoires.

Dans le couloir, Brian tentait une approche violente du distributeur de boissons qui ne voulait pas lui rendre sa monnaie

« doucement, doucement, depuis le temps, vous ne l'avez pas encore apprivoisée ? »

l'infirmière O keef, s'amusait de voir Brian se défouler sur cette pauvre machine, .Elle l'aimait bien celui là, son coté bourru, son sens de la formule, sa pudeur aussi, la touchaient. Combien de nuits avait-il passé, les yeux rougis, le front appuyé sur cette vitre, à regarder Justin dormir ,

Il leur était arrivé plusieurs fois, de philosopher ensemble, sur la vie, la mort tout ça.

« et bien voilà, regardez, décidément vous ne savez pas y faire », elle lui tendait un gobelet, bouillant !

« il va s'en sortir ? »

« mais oui.. quelle idée, seulement votre ami n'a pas été raisonnable, non plus, pourquoi n'est-il plus venu à ses consultations ? »

« comment ça ? »

« et bien, voilà 3 mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu »

Brian encaissa la nouvelle, il commençait à comprendre .Justin n'avait pas eu les moyens d'avancer le prix de ses consults, et il avait renoncé à se faire suivre.

« allez, courage, ça va bien se passer, mais dorénavant, votre jeune ami, traînez le par la peau du dos à ses rendez vous ! Et ça.. c'est un ordre », l'infirmière O'Keef, cligna de l'œil en s'éloignant.

Jennifer avait demandé à Ethan d'aller chercher quelques affaires pour Justin, toilette, brosse à dents. Celui ci sortit à regrets de la chambre, Brian se leva immédiatement.

« alors, content de spectacle, l'artiste ? Tu as vu, dans quel état tu l'as mis. Ça lui a réussi de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche » .Ethan n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, les attaques de Brian, il n'avait pas envie de les subir :

« ta gueule Kinney, tu peux pas le laisser tranquille, une bonne fois pour toutes ? ».

Brian s'était approché droit, et menaçant, le regard planté dans les yeux de son rival

« écoute moi bien Paganini, si Justin est ici aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de la vie de merde que tu lui imposes depuis des mois, il bouffe pas, il a froid, il ne dort pas, et il n'a même pas les moyens de se payer les soins dont il a besoin, alors, excuse moi, mais tes leçons de morale, tu as une idée ou tu peux te les carrer ? »

Ethan éberlué, demanda sur un ton moins assuré : « quels soins ? »

« oh ? ton grand amour, ta muse !ne t'a rien dit ? Et bien, quelle harmonie dans la mélodie du bonheur ! Justin a été victime d'une grave agression, on lui a explosé la tête l'année dernière avec une batte de base ball, il est resté ici, entre la vie et la mort, plusieurs mois. Il ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

il n'aura pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais Brian jubilait, il décida d'enfoncer le clou :

« Justin a besoin d'être suivit, il doit prendre des médicaments, il doit voir son neurologue, il est fragile, il faut s'occuper de lui. Tu peux le faire Paganini ? Non bien sûr. Alors s'il te plaît, vas faire joujou avec ton archet ailleurs.. Et lâche le ! ».

Non, Ethan n'allait pas se laisser humilier par ce monstre d'orgueil.

« tu te prends pour qui ? Kinney ? Son sauveur ? Mais mon pauvre vieux, pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'a quitté, malgré ton fric et ton confort ? Tu l'as pas rendu heureux, tu t'es foutu de sa gueule, tu l'as trompé, tu lui a pas donné d'amour, alors peut-être que moi, je peux pas lui payer caviar et voiture de luxe, mais je l'aime, et il n'a besoin que de ça ! Dégage, Kinney, c'est toi qui lui pourrit la vie »

Pour ce qui était de décrocher le premier uppercut,,Brian en bon Irlandais, avait toujours été le plus rapide..Ethan fut projeté sur le sol .

« mais c'est pas vrai ça, » s'écriât l'infirmière O keef. Ethan se relevait décidé à se précipiter sur son bourreau

« stop ! J'appelle la sécurité et je vous fait interdire de visite ».la menace eut l'effet escompté.Les 2 hommes se calmèrent immédiatement.

Un administratif s'approcha de Brian.

« Monsieur Kinney, juste une signature, et si vous voulez ben vérifier l'adresse de facturation ? »

Ethan eut un sourire amère. Celui de Brian fut un pur défit !

En rentrant dans la chambre, Brian s'approcha de Jennifer « allez vous reposer un peu, je reste. »

Celle ci embrassa doucement le front de son fils, serra le bras de Brian et sortit.

« hey.. alors, ? Toujours dans tes rêves ? ».Brian après s'être assuré d'être seul, posa un baisr sur les lèvres de Justin,puis, remonta le drap sur ses épaules.

« c'est moche là dedans, sunshine, je peux pas y passer toutes mes nuits, j'ai une réputation, moi. »

Il avait enfermé la main de Justin entre ses doigts. Il cru sentir une pression. Mais non, c'était sans doute un réflexe nerveux.

« oh, tu m'entends ? Quand tu seras réveillé, je t'emmène à la montagne, la couverture à carreau sur les genoux et le chocolat chaud. Je te le promets ».. il sentit une 2ème pression. Et cette fois, il n'eut pas de doute,Justin l'entendait.

Il ne pu résister au plaisir de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

L'infirmière O keef avait repris son service de nuit, et ses petites habitudes avec son visiteur préféré, cette sale tête de mule d'irlandais la faisait rire.

« encore vous ? Ma parole, vous prenez racines ? Allez, entrez, il va pas vous mordre votre blondinet ! ».

« il m'entend, vous croyez ? »

« bien sûr qu'il vous entend, il n'est pas dans un coma profond vous savez, il devrait bientôt se réveiller vous voudriez tout de même pas rater ça, cette fois ! »

En faisant référence au réveil de Justin après des semaines entre la vie et la mort après son agression, l'infirmière O Keef savait, qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Brian s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir été présent ce jour là, lui qui avait veillé toutes les nuits, regardant Justin se battre pour la survie.

Brian avait repris position dans le fauteuil visiteurs, rapproché de la tête de lit , il observait Justin, qui semblait dormir très paisiblement, sa respiration était régulière, son visage, débarrassé des crispations de la douleur, avait retrouvé cet aspect calme et lumineux. Un ange se reposait.

Brian était plongé dans ses pensées, se demandait comment gérer la sortie d'hôpital, pour lui, il était hors de question que Justin retourne habiter dans ce squat pourri, mais il n'était pas seul à décider, que voudrait Justin ? Accepterait-il de revenir vers lui ? Et sous quelles conditions cette fois ?

Brian était enclin à penser, qu'il ne fallait pas lui demander son avis, ce petit chat avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, et visiblement, il n'était pas en état de prendre les bonnes décisions pour sa santé.

Un léger mouvement de tête, suivi d'une main qui s'ouvre et se ferme sur le drap blanc.

Justin semblait reprendre conscience.

« heyyy, Justin ».Brian avait pris sa main dans la sienne, et caressait le front pâle de l'autre main.

« hey, tu m'entends ? »

« Brian ?... C'est toi ? »

« oui, je suis là, tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? ».. le jeune homme s'exécuta en crispant ses doigts dans la main de Brian.

« oh, je te vois... »

Brian souriait, soulagé de constater que la vue du jeune homme était revenue..

« j'appelle l'infirmière »

« non, reste, s'il te plaît. »

Brian se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres du jeune homme, qui leva sa main pour l'accrocher faiblement dans sa saisit cette main pour la reposer sur le drap délicatement.

« le médecin doit te voir d'abord. Je reste, ne t'agite pas. » puis il sortit pour prévenir l'infirmière O' -ci entra puis ressorti très vite de la chambre, et bippa le médecin de garde.

Brian en profita pour appeler Jennifer.

« c''est bon, vous pouvez entrer à présent, mais pas plus de 5 minutes, ensuite je vous fous dehors , jusqu'aux visites de demain, il doit se reposer » .le ton de l'infirmière O Keef essayait de se montrer ferme, elle y arrivait assez bien.

« comment tu te sens, tu as mal ? »

« non, pas du tout, je suis comme dans du coton, j'ai soif »

Brian s'approcha pour aider Justin à boire dans cet espèce de tupperware avec un embout. Pratique pour qui ? on se le demande !

« Justin, tu m'as fait peur, me refais jamais ça ! ». L'infirmière O Keek entra à ce moment pour signifier la fin des effusions, il fallait laisser le convalescent tranquille. Brian embrassa le front, puis les lèvre de Justin en lui murmurant un à demain, plein de promesses.

« non Monsieur, je vous le répête, la matinée est réservée aux soins, pas de visiteurs avant 13 h »

L'infirmier Hamilton, n'avait pas l'intention de s'en laisser compter par le jeune homme brun agité qui semblait vouloir lui tenir tête

« juste quelques minutes ? » suppliait Ethan.

« non, monsieur, n'insistez pas, revenez cette après midi, comme tout le monde . »

Ethan ne pouvait pas revenir, justement, il avait une audition très importante, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'idée qu'il était entrain de laisser le champ libre à son grand rival le rendait aurait bien sûr préféré ne pas à faire ce choix, mais cette audition était primordiale pour sa carrière.

Justin était réveillé, il semblait recouvrer ses esprits, alors, la priorité professionnelle sonna comme une évidence.

Jennifer s'était précipitée dans la chambre de son fils. Soulagée et heureuse.

« mon chéri, te voilà revenu à nous. Tu souffres encore ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ta vue ? Ça va ? »

« doucement maman, tout va bien, je vais bien. Ou es Brian ? »

Jennifer fut tout de même un peu surprise que son fils ne demande pas après Ethan mais le dit rien

« Brian va passer en fin d'après midi, trésor, il t'a veillé toute la nuit, tu sais »

« je sais, j'y étais » répondit dans un sourire le jeune homme.

Le docteur Hassan venait de passer , il avait bien expliqué le traitement que devrait suivre Justin, et les visites obligatoires et incontournables que nécessitaient son état. Il s'était montré très ferme et un peu menaçant, histoire de bien se faire comprendre. Si les constantes de son jeunes patient continuaient leur progression satisfaisante, il pourrait sortir le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian frappa à la porte ,..

« entrez »..Justin était allongé, mais le tronc bien droit contre son oreiller, les couleurs lui revenaient aux joues .

« tiens, du spécial Débbie » Brian lui tendit un sac rempli de donuts dégoulinants de sucre et de graisse .Justin fit une grimace en reposant le sachet sur le chevet.

« alors, comment tu te sens ? »

« bien,ça va, je sors demain je pense, d'après le docteur. »

« bien ! ».Brian rapprocha son siège.

« Brian ? »

« oui. »

« est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher, demain ? »

Brian avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

« et Paganini ? »

« s'il te plaît, Brian, ramène moi à la maison ».

C'était une victoire, une éclatante victoire, surtout ne rien laisser paraître, au besoin prendre un air dégagé et si possible, garder la main !

« ok, tu connais mes conditions ? ». Justin restait muet attendant la suite

« tu ne rates plus aucune visite chez le prends ton traitement, tu vas chez le kiné 3 fois par semaine, Et couché à minuit ! »

« MINUIT ?..non.. 1H »

« minuit et demi. Et ce n'est pas négociable »

Justin tendit sa main « marché conclu » puis il enroula ses bras autours du cou de Brian, réclamant un baiser que celui ci tarda à donner

« tu ne me refais plus jamais ça ! » conclu l'homme en prenant sa était alors grand temps que la porte s 'ouvre sur Jennifer, l'attentat à la pudeur n'était pas loin.

Brian se leva pour lui céder la place sur le fauteuil proposa d'aller chercher une boisson , quand Ethan fit son apparition, un bouquet de roses rouge dans les bras. !

Toute l'ironie et le mépris de Brian étaient concentrés dans son regard noir. Justin lui fit un petit geste de la main, puis demanda à sa mère de sortir quelques instants.

« Justin je suis si désolé, cette audition était vitale pour ma carrière tu sais. »

« tu as réussi au moins ? »

« oui, c'est génial, je vais partir en tournée en Floride, au soleil, tu te rends compte ? Fini la neige, 4 semaines de soleil ! »

« super ! À toi les palmiers, les groupies, les fans transis ! »

« Justin, de quoi tu parles ? »

« ah, non Ethan, surtout pas ça, s'il te plaît. C'est bon, je sais ce qui se passe dans ta loge , ajoute pas le mensonge à ta panoplie »

Assis dans le couloir,Brian et Jennifer buvaient un café

« Jennifer, Justin vient de me demander de le ramener au loft demain. »

« je m'en doutais, vous avez accepté ? ».En guise de réponse, elle eut un de ces sourires à fossettes.

« Brian, je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais d'une certaine façon, ça me rassure. »

Elle lui serra le bras. De l'autre coté du mur, on entendait des éclats de fois, Jennifer dû faire rasseoir Brian

« laissez les s'expliquer ». conseilla—t-elle..Un phrase cependant donna le signal pour que Brian se lève d'un bon de sa chaise :

« je n'ai jamais eu à pardonner à Brian, parce que Lui, il ne m'a jamais rien promis » la voix de Justin, était forte et clair, froide , déterminée..

Brian n'y tint plus, il entra. En un quart de seconde, il jugea de la situation, Ethan avait sauté sur Justin lui infligeant une claque qui projeta le convalescent contre son oreiller.

Brian empoigna le musicien par l'épaule, sa colère avait décuplé ses forces, il l'expulsa de la chambre si violemment, qu'il se retrouva propulsé contre le mur du couloir,.Assommé, il s'affessa sur le n'en avait pas fini avec lui , il le fit se relever sans ménagement, attrapa de ses 2 mains son col de chemise approcha ses lèvres contre son oreille :

« écoute moi bien Maestro, avise toi d'oser t'approcher de Justin, de l'appeler, ou de chercher à le joindre, et je te tue.. C'est pas une menace, c'est une , tu dégages de là, tu changes de trottoir si tu me croises »

Ethan pensait que ce fou furieux était entrain de l'étrangler, il fit un pitoyable signe de tête qui signifiait qu'il avait reçu le éré de l'étau des mains de Brian il reprit son souffle, et quitta l'étage.

Brian se précipita dans la chambre, pour trouver Jennifer qui tenait son fils dans ses bras, des roses éparpillées sur le lit..

« c'est fini mon bébé, c'est fini, tu veux qu'on appelle le docteur ? »

« c'est qu'une baffe maman, je vais m'en remettre. ».Elle caressait la joue de son , se mit à rassembler les fleurs,

« oh quel dommage, de si belles roses » elle tentait l'humour.

« donnez les aux infirmières, belle maman, » ajouta Brian .

Justin lui tendait la s'éclipsa,

« heyyy, tu le fais exprès ? Je ne peux pas te laisser seul 5 minutes alors ? Tu as vu ta main ? »

« oh c'est rien, O'keef va m'enlever ça »

La main droite de Justin était couverte d'égratignure et d'épines..

Brian avait pris le menton de Justin, observait sa joue, le regard sombre, le sourcil froncé.

« l'épisode Paganini est terminé on dirait ? ».

« Brian, j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, je suis fatigué »

« demain, oui.. et pour tes affaires, on fait comment ? »

« je m'en fout, mes dessins sont à l 'école de toutes façons. Et le reste.. »

« je dois AUSSI, m'occuper de ça ? ». Brian enlaça Justin, le serra dans ses bras, passant la main dans sa nuque.

« ne laisse plus jamais personne lever la main sur toi, je peux pas tout le temps être là, non plus. »

« assume ! Tu es un héros non ? » Justin souriait en cherchant la bouche de Brian.

L'infirmière O Keef émit un monumental soupir en entrant

« encore vous ! Vous avez pensé à prendre pension? » puis, elle se concentra sur la main de son jeune patient.

Passer au centre commercial, chercher l'indispensable, sou vêtements chaussettes, t shirt, il semblait à Brian que Justin devait maintenant faire une taille de moins en pantalon, il faudrait aussi qu'il reprenne un peu de poids. Pour le reste, on verrait plus tard.

Justin rentrait à la maison, c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance, Brian pensait qu' improviser la suite, serait la meilleure attitude à avoir. Et puis à quoi bon reparler du passé ? Il faisait mal ce putain de passé, il dévorait les tripes, et Brian n'était pas du genre à regarder en arrière.

Justin était prêt, assis sur son lit, avec son manteau sur les genoux, il ressemblait à un gosse qui attend sa maman sur le banc, dans le couloir de l'école .Sage, patient. Un peu las.

L'infirmier entrait avec le fauteuil roulant

« c'est ridicule enfin. Je peux marcher »

« c'est la procédure monsieur, l'hôpital est responsable de vous jusqu'aux portes, alors, c'est fauteuil, et on discute pas » .l'infirmier adoucissait ses propos avec un large sourire !

Brian passa à l'administration pour signer les derniers papiers .

« appelle ta mère, ».

Oui, Justin allait appeler, mais pour le moment, en rentrant son manteau dans la penderie, il remarqua la pile de linge qui occupait « son coté »..son coté.. d'avant. Il se retourna pour dire quelque chose, Brian était juste derrière lui, il le recueillit dans ses bras.

« repos, vas t'allonger »

« attend, c'est bon, je viens d'arriver, je suis pas épuisé ! Viens avec moi », Justin attirait Brian vers le lit.

« non, jeune homme, je vais bosser, moi ! Toi c'est repos, je passe te prendre pour le déjeuner à 13 h. En attendant, au lit, au chaud ! Pas de discussion ». Justin s'exécuta, trainant des pieds comme un ado boudeur. Rabattit la couette sur lit en soupirant !

Un bip le réveilla, une fois, puis 2 puis 3, .. à chaque fois, un message de Ethan, tour à tour suppliant, puis menaçant. Justin coupa son portable, et ne pu se rendormir.

A 13 heures, il était prêt, n'avait pas faim, avait envie de faire l'amour et savait que le programme serait le dinner's.

Brian était à l'heure, il concéda un baiser profond, avant de pousser le garçon vers les escaliers.

L'arrivé en fanfare, triomphale et bruyante dans le royaume de Debbie, provoqua quasi immédiatement des maux de tête au jeune homme.

Steak, purée, haricots verts. Justin avait l'estomac bloqué, c'était trop, beaucoup trop, il n'y arrivait pas, souriait à chaque bouchée, priait pour qu'un chien arrive sous la table ! Il se sentait observé, trop couvé, il étouffait. Demanda à Brian si ils pouvaient sortir, il avait envie d'aller à l'école, retrouver ses dessins, Brian trouvait que c'était encore trop tôt, mais accepta, après tout, ça lui changerait les idées, d'accord, pour les beaux arts, mais retour à 17 h, et reprise des cours dès la reprise de poids !Justin se sentait incapable de tenir tête à Brian et dans le fond, il n'en avait pas envie, il se sentait protégé, il en avait besoin, il l'admettait, alors au diable son orgueil, oui, il était entretenu Brian payait tout, s'occupait de tout, et peu lui importait alors de passer pour un gigolo. Ce que pensaient les autres, lui importait peu, il glissa sa main dans celle de Brian ;celui-ci la saisi, fermement.

« on dit 17 h et tu m'attends dans le hall ! «

« Brian n'en fait pas trop non plus »

« je fais ce que je veux et toi, tu obéis ! »

« embrasse moi »

« ici ? »

« oui, ici » .Brian d'abord hésitant, embrassa Justin jusqu'à ce qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

« ça ira comme ça ? »

« je tenterai de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce soir ».

Des gens qui avaient besoin de lui ? Ça avait toujours fait flipper Brian, jusqu'à ce que son fils et Justin apparaissent dans sa vie le même jour et imperceptiblement, sa vie en était transformée, il se retrouvait avec 2 raisons de se lever le matin, 2 raisons de se battre et de construire, 2 raisons aussi de s'inquiéter, de trembler, d'appréhender.. en un mot...D'aimer ! Et si il lui avait été relativement facile d'admettre son amour pour son fils sans tomber de son piédestal, il lui arrivait aujourd'hui, d'envisager de reconnaître celui qu'il portait à Justin.

« tu as gagné sale petit con », .Brian parlait tout seul dans sa voiture.

Justin avait passé une partie de l'après midi, à regarder son projet resté en plan, et avait demandé à assister au cours de sculpture, ce qui lui fut accordé. A l'interclasse, il avait demandé un entretien au directeur, qui lui confirma qu'il pouvait reprendre ses cours, le semestre venait à peine d'être entamé,.

C'est en arrivant dans le hall qu'il aperçu Ethan, fonçant droit sur lui

« qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« tu ne réponds pas à mes messages »

« ça t'étonnes ? Tu viens pour finir de me cogner ? »

« Justin , je viens m'excuser, j'ai agi sous le coup de la colère, je suis impardonnable, ça ne se reproduira plus «

« ça c'est vrai, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te revoir »

« Justin écoute moi 5 minutes, s'il te plait »

« qu'est ce qu'il y a Ethan, hein ? Tu m'aimes, je suis ta muse ? Tu vas te mettre à genoux ? , arrête ça, c'est pas la peine, je suis retourné vivre avec Brian parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime, j'ai fait la connerie de ma vie en le quittant pour toi, j'ai failli en crever, »

« il t'aime ? Il t'aime ? C'est une blague, ton Brian n'aime personne d'autre que sa gueule, Justin tu sais ce que ton Brian m'a proposé ? »

Justin restait de marbre, il savait que la suite allait arriver, sans avoir besoin de la demander

« et bien ton grand amour, si noble si chevaleresque, m'a proposé un plan cul »

Justin se taisait

« et tu veux pas savoir quand ? Et bien quand tu étais dans le coma, je l'ai repoussé, ça l'a rendu dingue, c'est pour ça qu'il se venge comme ça, en te récupérant, et toi, tu files, bien obéissant, comme un toutou, t'as pas de fierté après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ! »

Ethan attendait de voir l'effet que sa petite bombe allait produire.

« et tu as refusé ? T'es trop con Ethan, Brian est le coup du siècle au lit ! Autre chose que ton fan club ! Une occasion pareille, ça ne se rate pas. La prochaine fois, fais moi signe, on se fait ça à 3!

quoique, réflexion faite, non..t'as pas le niveau, tu tiendrais juste la chandelle »

et Justin aperçu enfin Brian entrant dans le hall, il couru vers lui pour se lover dans ses bras.

« et bien et bien ! Que d'émotions, la rentrée des classes s'est bien passée, tu t'es fait des copains ? Y'avait quoi à la cantine » Brian repéra Ethan resté planté à l'autre bout du hall , il prit la main de Justin pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, se retourna pour faire mine de viser le violoniste avec un flingue.

« qu'est ce qu'il te voulait cette fois ? »

« me dire que tu avais essayé de le baiser «

« ohhhhhhhhh, de plus en plus classe l'artiste, et ? Tu l'as cru ? »

« oui, encore assez, et puis, finalement non , tu as trop le flair pour les mauvais coups »

« ah parce qu'en plus... ah ah ah..je le savais ».

Brian triomphait, il avait souvent imaginé Justin dans les bras d'Ethan, ça lui faisait mal, il serrait les poings, il avait secrètement espéré que personne n'arriverait à faire autant vibrer Justin que lui. Cette confirmation flatta son orgueil. Il sourit.

Un Kilo de plus, Le 2ème qui se faisait attendre, et un Justin suppliant de pouvoir retourner enfin aux cours.

Oui Brian disait, oui. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait dire oui à trop de choses ces derniers temps.

Oui aux soirées ciné club, oui aux repas chez Lindsay et Mel, et oui à cette fameuse semaine de vacances à la montagne. Il n'y avait plus qu'à dire non à la couverture à carreaux sur les genoux, et le chocolat chaud. Histoire de ne pas trop perdre de terrain. Ils partaient pour la petite station de ski de Mountheaven le lendemain matin. Pas de ski bien sur, pour Justin, mais du repos en montagne, et profiter un peu du soleil et l'air vivifiant.

La dernière soirée au loft s'achevait sur la vérification des aurait voulu vraiment souffler cette semaine, mais Brian avait trouvé un kiné sur la station pour pouvoir assurer les 3 séances de rééducation hebdomadaire.

« Brian, pour une semaine, ce n'était pas utile »

« si, ça l'est, commence pas, je dois te rappeler notre contrat ? »

Non, c'était inutile, Justin s'employait à respecter à la lettre, les consignes, mais ce soir, il voulait sortir, il se sentait prêt pour la grande arène du faisait la sourde oreille. Les grands moyens s'imposaient.

Justin attaqua doucement, il s'était assis sur les genoux de Brian, posant sa tête au creux de son cou. Mordillant son oreille, passant sa main douce sous son T shirt

« s'il te plaît . J'ai envie d'aller danser avec toi ce soir, ça fait si longtemps. Dis oui »

Brian les yeux clos, ne bougeait pas un cil.

Très bien, il fallait se montrer plus persuasif.

Justin se repositionna plus confortablement , se présentant de face, à genoux entre les jambes de Brian il avait posé ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme toujours de marbre., un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, et rencontra le regard du garçon. Il le saisit alors par les aisselles pour l'attirer à lui, le forçant à se rasseoir sur ces genoux.

« Justin le Babylone, c'est du bruit, de la fumée, des cris des bousculades .Tu sais que l'héparine peut te faire saigner du nez. C'est non !Si tu veux, je te paie un verre au woody's »

Le jeune homme accepta , d'abord à contre cœur, puis , il lui sembla que toutes ces attentions étaient somme toute un signe d'amour, et cela lui apporta une douce sensation.

Le woody's ce soir là n'était pas bondé. On regardait un match des Spurs contre les Lakers .. sur l'écran gé y avait les teddies habituels, quelques biquets en quête de clients généreux. Rien d'extraordinaire.

« 2 bières ! » Brian s'installait au bar, tandis que Justin ayant posé son manteau, se dirigeait vers les bières posées, Brian se tourna vers l'écran .Le match se terminait.

Justin réapparu, assez pale, la démarche un peu lente.

« heyyyyy ça va ? »

« oui, un étourdissement, c'est tout ». Ne pas dire qu'il avait encore vomis son repas, qu'il s'était soigneusement rincé la bouche et vite, mâché un bubble gum. Ces putains d'effets secondaires commençaient à l'énerver.

Le match se terminait par une écrasante victoire des Lakers. Et la vie reprenait son cours au woody's,.Jeux de fléchettes, billards, musique du juke box.

Sur les première notes de « an angel by my side », si ridiculement romantique, Brian entraîna Justin au milieu du pub. Le jeune homme incrédule

« tu voulais danser ? On y va ? Ou tu as changé d'avis ? »

.com/watch?v=6AIPf4d462Y

Justin retrouva sa place préférée, celle ou il se sentait sans peur, sans douleur, sans peine.

Brian fermait les yeux, ses bras se refermant sur le corps à couver, à aimer, à garder le plus longtemps possible, aussi longtemps que le ciel le permettrait. Au Diable cette connerie de romantisme , il ne voulait pas savoir comment tout cela s'appelait, ça n'avait pas d'importance, et que l'on murmure ce qu'on veut sur le Kinney rangé, apprivoisé, casé et docile. Qu'on murmure ce qu'on soir, dans son lit, en creux de son corps, un ange serait là !


	3. Chapter 3

La station de Mountheaven 2543 habitants l'été..6000 l'hiver , était plongée dans un écrin neigeux,quelques boutiques plutôt luxueuses, un drugstore, un médecin , un restaurant gastronomique et un complexe hôtelier catalogué « palace » qui se composait d'une succession de petits chalets en bois, entourant un centre de thalasso, remise en forme.

Le groom avait montré les installations, empoché son pourboire et quitté le chalet en souhaitant un bon séjour.

Justin faisait le tour des lieux, en s'extasiant sur le lit, la baignoire Jacuzzi, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée et la corbeille de fruits exotiques.

« ça me rappelle New York ! »

« pourquoi ? Tu m'a encore piqué ma carte bleue ? ».ils souriaient tous les 2 à ce souvenir, se plongèrent dans la carte du menu du restaurant de la Thalasso et décidèrent de dîner dans leur chalet.

Il était 20 heure, la nuit noire de la montagne était éclairée par les reflets des réverbères sur la neige. Justin était appuyé sur le balcon,

« c'est beau, »

« humm.. ça manque un peu d'animation , non ? »

« Brian ! »

Justin reconnaissait l'effort fourni par son homme. La nature, les chalets rustiques, les soirées tisane/detox. Tout cela était à mille lieues de son univers, de ce qu'il était. Il faisait tout ça pour lui, ça le touchait, mais Brian était Brian, et dans son for intérieur, le garçon ne voulait pas d'un toutou docile. Affaibli, Justin n'avait cependant pas besoin d'un garde malade, il tentait de cacher les effets secondaires de l'héparine, ses vertiges, ses vomissements .il y arrivait plutôt bien à Pittsburgh, parce que ils n'étaient pas H24 ensembles, qu'en serait-il ici ?

Brian avait eu peur, très peur, une putain de peur qu'il n'avait pas réussi à évacuer depuis ce bal de prom, les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés à ce moment étaient violemment revenus à la surface quand il avait vu s'écrouler Justin au dinner' aimait ce gosse,..Bordel de merde, comme il aimait ce gosse. Contre toute déontologie, tout principe, toute raison,.

Il se savait imparfait, obsédé sexuel, impulsif , individualiste , carriériste ,opportuniste et tout ce qu'on voudra en « iste ».Mais Justin cet ado obstiné, flamboyant et talentueux, avait eu raison de lui. Il était devenu sa priorité, lentement, patiemment , comme un serpent étouffe sa proie. Et Brian avait rendu les armes devant ce lit d'hôpital, enfin, il essayait de garder encore l'illusion de contrôler les choses, de les décider, de les organiser. Au moins cela !

Depuis le retour de Justin , Brian n'avait encore jamais évoqué l'affaire Ethan. Mais il y pensait, et repensait, à partir de quand les choses lui avaient échappées ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu venir ?

Il se disait que décidément, le dialogue, ce n'était pas son truc, repensa aux pathétiques « thérapie de couple » de sa sœur, il y a 4 ans..Supposées éviter le Titanic à son mariage et qui s'étaient soldées par un divorce sanglant..

Au moins quand on est PD, on échappe à ce genre de connerie.

Justin était là ce soir, souriant, un peu pâle, un peu absent quelquefois, moins causant qu'avant, moins volubile, mais cette sorte de maturité nouvelle lui allait bien. Il y avait aussi bien sûr, tout ce qui se passait dans leur lit, ou ailleurs, et là, Brian n'avait plus de questions à se poser.

Il se souvenait avec précision, dans les moindres détails de ce soir ou il avait croisé le regard de ce gosse, ou son instinct de chasseur avait cru trouver une nouvelle proie.

« à quoi tu penses ? »

« je regardais la brochure, il y a un atelier « faites vos tisanes vous mêmes , ça te branche ? »

« pas vraiment »

Justin avait pris la brochure des mains de Brian, l'avait jetée sur le sol.

A présent qu'il avait retrouvé l'homme de sa vie, Justin prenait conscience de l'amour que celui-ci lui portait, et tant pis pour les mots, tant pis pour les bouquets de fleurs ou la romance. Il n'y avait que lui pour lui apporter une telle jouissance, un tel sentiment de plénitude,et comme il lui avait manqué..

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, ils n'avaient rien fait,à part quelques fellations .. pas qu'il ne voulait , mais son extrême fatigue , sa séparation d'avec Ethan, les effets de l'Hé, ce séjour était l'occasion de se retrouver.

Dans ce grand lit, plus rien n'avait la moindre importance, Le « do not disturb » accroché à la poignée de la porte du chalet, marquait le début de leur territoire.

Brian Observait le corps de Justin, sorte d'interrogatoire minutieux. Ses cotes, que l'on voyait encore un peu trop, ses jolies fesses un petit peu moins rondes ( il fallait soigner ça au plus vite !).. Et .oh

c'était quoi cette petite cicatrice sur son bras, ? Tout était passé au crible, Brian reprenait possession de son bien, et exigeait une restitution parfaite !

Justin se laissait faire, les mains de Brian l'avait toujours rendu dingue, et retrouver ce corps, il en avait rêvé secrètement depuis..Depuis qu'il avait quitté le loft comme un voleur.

Pour l'heure, Brian mourrait de savoir, ce que tout homme veut toujours savoir .Comment c'était ? Avec l'autre ? Mieux ? Différent ? Moins bien ? Et bien sûr plutôt crever que de demander.

Et puis quoi encore, de toutes façons, Justin ne dirait que ce qu'il aurait envie d'entendre.

Pour l'heure, Brian avait soulevé le corps de Justin pour l'enlacer contre lui, embrassant le cou gracile, cette peau si douce. Justin frissonnait, caressait le dos de son amant, l'attirait vers lui plus fort, plus près. Brian bandait déjà , offrant au garçon la vue de son membre dressé, que celui-ci empoigna doucement afin d'en apprécier l'énergie. Brian émit un léger gémissement sous les doigts du jeune homme, qui continua de plus belle, tournant doucement sa main sur le sexe prèt à exploser de plaisir. Puis il se pencha, sa langue se mit à explorer le gland humide, tournant autours, s'infiltrant dans le méat délicatement, puis, les lèvres commencèrent le travail, Brian fermait les yeux, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de Justin , celles si se crispaient un peu sous les assauts habiles de cette bouche décidément surdouée. Sentant qu'il avait de gros risques de ne pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps, Brian écarta doucement la tête de Justin

« doucement, doucement ». Brian forçait délicatement le jeune homme à s'allonger sur le dos, lui donnait sans un mot le signal de leur position préférée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour savoir comment se retrouver vraiment.

Justin reposa alors ses jambes, sur les épaules de Brian, celui ci, assis sur ses genoux caressait le sexe du jeune homme puis, accrochant ses mains sur les cuisses blondes, il engouffra sa tête entre ses jambes, sa bouche embrassant la corolle frémissante, d'un Justin au bord de l'explosion..

« chuttt... attends attends.. » Brian passa ses doigts dans la bouche de Justin, puis, introduit doucement son annulaire, tournant lentement son doigts dans cette intimité douce et chaude..

Justin se détendait, fermait les yeux en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Brian abandonna son compagnon un instant pour extraire un préservatif, qu'il mit sans se presser.. Ils avaient tout leur temps, et visiblement, du temps il fallait en prendre.

« heyy, relax..tu veux ? Ou non ? »

« oui, »

« alors détend toi.. »

« vas-y doucement s'il te plait.. j'ai plus l'habitude »

Brian ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il avait la principale réponse à ses question, et pour lui, celle là était la plus importante. Il s'approcha du visage de Justin et lui dit « ok, mon ange.. tout va bien. »

Justin était de mauvaise humeur, ils étaient en vacances .Merde alors ! Et il fallait encore se dépêcher pour aller à cette putain de séance de kiné.Ca aurait bien pu attendre une semaine cette affaire !

Brian s'impatientait, regardait sa montre.

« Justin qu'est ce que tu fous, et c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ? Je l'ai déjà vue, tu sais , En 3 D même.. Ouvre ! »

Justin reprenait son souffle, les mains appuyées sur la cuvette des toilettes, encore un petit déjeuner de foutu ! Cette fois ci, il n'était plus blanc.. mais vert ! Plus la peine de dissimuler. Brian avait l'instinct d'un chien renifleur !

« ho ! Ça va pas ? »

« non, j'arrive pas à garder ce que je mange »

« depuis quand ? »

« depuis que je suis sorti de l'hosto »

« c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ? »

« Brian.. j'ai cru que ça passerait ».

« on rentre »

« non, s'il te plaît Brian, »

« ON RENTRE ! »

« Monsieur Kinney ! Ma parole c'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage. Faites moi votre demande en mariage en bonne et due forme, et je verrai ce que je peux faire »..

L'infirmière O Keef était en forme ce soir..

le rituel de l'infâme mixture appelée « café » entre les mains, Brian était assis sur le banc de la salle d'attente

« Le docteur Hassan connaît son affaire..et son petit patient.. ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est probablement une mauvaise tolérance à l'Héparine. On va s'occuper de ça. »

Justin sortait du cabinet du docteur, avec un sourire qui avait surtout pour but de calmer les angoisses de son compagnon

« venez avec moi, jeune homme, nous allons à la prise de sang »

O Keef s'éloignait avec Justin.

« bien, écoutez, la tension est basse, l'héparine semble poser problème à l'organisme de Justin, nous allons changer le protocole, on va remplacer le traitement par des HBPM mieux tolérés. Alors comme toujours, repos, nourriture saine, vie équilibrée, je compte sur vous ? »demanda le Docteur Hassan

Brian acquiesçait d'un mouvement de menton

« et les nausées ? »

« elles vont disparaître avec le nouveau traitement, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

le loft ressemblait à un cocon douillet, coupé du monde, les rideaux avaient été tirés , il faisait nuit noire, dehors, la neige tombait. Justin était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, buvait une soupe avidement, il avait faim.

« doucement, doucement, »

« ,Brian ? Tu m'aimes un peu ? »..Pas de réponse

« répond moi ? Tu m'aimes ? Un petit peu ? »

Brian souriait restait muet, légèrement embarrassé par le tour que prenait la conversation.

« allez, dis le.. ». Le garçon tendait la main, que Brian saisit, en s'essayant près de lui

« mange ta soupe »

Justin n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire

« allez..pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi alors ? Hein ? »

«t'es pas capable de t'occuper de toi, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Et, je veille sur mon retour sur investissement. Je finance tes études, j'espère que la côte des toiles de Justin Taylor sur le marcher de l'art me feront rentrer dans mes frais ! Et pour ça, il faut que tu sois vivant. C'est le minimum ! »

« t'étais pas obligé de m'accepter chez toi pour ça ».Justin avait décidé de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements

« mm, j'aime bien ta mère, elle mérite pas un petit branleur comme toi dans les pattes ! Et elle n'a aucune autorité sur toi, t'as qu'à voir tes fréquentations »

« j'aurais pu aller chez Debbie »

« Debbie ? Ah AH AH.. tu vomis avec de la bouffe d'épicerie de luxe, j'imagine l'effet de la tambouille ritale sur ce délicat petit ventre. ».. Brian caressait le nombril de Justin.

« et les filles ? »

« Sunshine, j'ai de l'ambition pour toi, je compte bien que tu deviennes le meilleur homosexuel qui soit.. 2 semaine chez elles, et tu tournes à la lesbienne ! ».

« d'accord, Kinney, tu le diras pas, pas grave, je vais le dire pour m'aimes, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie. ».Justin appuyait ses paroles par des baiser de plus en plus profonds, qui ne laissaient pas à Brian, l'occasion de placer un mot..Il se contenta d'enlacer le garçon, d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, de fermer les yeux et de pousser un très long soupir.

Ce gosse le il aimait ça.


End file.
